On Behalf of the Author, I Apologize
by Crmccombs
Summary: go away don't read
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: This story was written by my friend in 5th grade. Per his request, he shall remain anonymous. Uploaded to with permission.**

 **The King Slime**

 **By: Anonymous**

 **Chapter One**

I woke up from my bed. It was now day, I remembered how it happened, how my parents died.

 **7 Years Ago**

Today is another day! Hi mom, hi dad! "Hi son!" said my dad. They put on their leather armor, then they put on their iron chestplates. They grabbed out some iron swords and said, "Bye son, we are going to fight some monsters outside for some more loot, also, take care of your sister!" They went outside using the iron door and then they fought some mobs. I looked out the window and saw them go inside the woods. They never came back...

 **Today**

I suppose that was kind of assuming they were dead, but it has been 7 years since I saw them. They might have gotten captured. Anyway, We had cocoa beans in milk for breakfast today. My sister and I went to school. Today was my final day, so they had a special gift for me! They said I could pick one of two special companions: a pig and a dog. They left me in the room for a bit, and eventually, I chose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I picked up my new dog, and brought it to my house. My sister was already home. "We learned how to smelt food and ore today!" She said. "Good Job!" I responded. She went upstairs and said, "Here is your stuff!" She threw me some leather armor, and a wooden sword. I said my goodbye, since I would not see her for a long time. I walked outside the iron door, the woods my parents had gone through were closed off with fences. One fence gate was the opening. I did not dare to go close. All of a sudden, someone burst through the gates! He was one of our greatest fighters, he had a diamond sword! He was running away from something! My mom told me about this person, how nothing could defeat him! All of a sudden someone came outside, I knew him, he was our leader, or something. He had a golden helmet that was enchanted, where [did] he kept [keep] the enchantment table? Only the warriors knew. I looked at the burning person, his sword was snapped in half. His armor was smoking! He collapsed. The leader walked over to his body and said, "He is not alive, we need a new soldier, sadly, his armor is broken and his sword is snapped in half, no way can this be repaired, because our anvil just broke, and we do not have enough iron for a new one. "But we have these last bits of iron, nowhere near enough for an anvil, but enough for armor!" I volunteered along with 500 others. I was gonna go on an adventure. He picked me, everyone booed at me. I grabbed the armor and put it on. The king said that first I had to go to that house. He pointed to an old abandoned house that had purple mist around it. This was the only part in the town that no one went to unless the king said so. I walked inside and saw someone standing there. She was a witch! She threw a potion at me and I dodged, then she started to talk, "Really? That potion was supposed to tell your quest!" She threw another one and this time I let it drip all over me. I saw a vision, no, multiple visions! Just swimming around my head, I heard voices saying stuff, I told the witch what it said. She said that I have to go down into the mining shaft. The old, abandoned, mining shaft. I started to walk down the old place. I saw drops of green goop falling from the cracks. Then, I spotted some lava. I must have been getting deep, because when I looked up, I could not find the exit. I did not even have to place torches. This place was already full of them. The lava lit up any other places too. So that solved that problem. I walked down into a deeper area of the cave. It seemed as if I was getting so deep that I would not make it back up. I fell down into another place. I looked up at a small hole, dangit. I fell into this cave. This place is not even lit. What if some other people are here?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

One thing I am scared of is dark areas, not to mention the king said that anybody who is not part of our kingdom is bad. I looked around and saw zombies. I ran away from them. I found a chest somewhere and found an iron sword. Great! Not the best weapon but good. I was far enough away from the zombies. I managed to retreat to a lava pool. This place was the WORST! I had to get out of here. I slipped and almost fell in a couple of times while catching my breath. I started to walk away after that. I found a way up so I climbed. I must have been far away, because this place was where nobody went! I must have travelled underground so far I reached a wintery land. It was snowing and cold. I had to find some sort of shelter before I died of frost. I know I WILL die of frost if I don't make a fire! I grabbed sticks and tried to make a fire but it did not work. Hmm, the cave seemed pretty warm. I jumped back inside and sat by some lava. Seemed alright enough. Now that I got that, I need to find out where I am going next. Hmm, I got a map from the witch. It circled around the tundra. And next it went to the swamp and circled right around there. That is where my quest takes me. I walked through the tundra. At least I have the leather armor for some extra protection. Even if it is only a chestplate and boots. The boots really helped me. Eventually, the sun started to set. I was cold too. I decided to try the fire thing again. I was halfway there. I had to make it. I failed. I kept trying. Eventually, I would die if I did not make it. Just do it! It sparked, but did not light. I tried harder, but no, it was getting dark and I had no fire. I was gonna die. It was snowing. One, more, try. I tried but the elements would not work with me. I screamed, give me fire! I need fire! I shook the sticks one more time, crossed my fingers, and blew. The sticks lit on fire and I made it! I started to warm up, I could feel my fingers a bit better. I looked around for mobs. I think it would be safer if I went to the swamp at day.

 **The Next Day…**

I woke up. The campfire must have kept me warm all night. I blew it out and walked to the swamp. I had a long day ahead of me. I looked around. The swamp was straight ahead. I got up and walked slowly. All of a sudden I stepped in mud. I was close! I swam in some water and eventually, I saw it. The swamp! I walked around looking for something to prove I did it. I needed something, a slime gem from the slime king. I walked around and eventually I found a giant slime. "Greetings." It said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I said hi back. I asked for a slime gem and he said sure, but I had to do him a favor. He needed the magma gem from the magma cube king. They have been enemies forever now, so I would need to take it by force. I wondered. This could be dangerous, and I had to head to the fiery swamp, which was directly in the nether. I said yes, the king had a nether portal in a cave. I went down into a cave and I saw lots of slimes carrying stuff. The slimes seemed happy to do their jobs, and it looked like a lot of work to carry buckets of slime and to put it in that minecart. The minecart would take it to a machine, where it mixed and then a slime jumped out! What a clever system. I walked through the nether portal. I was in a fiery swamp. It was filled with lava and fire lilies. I also found something called netherwood. I looked around until I eventually I found king magmo. He got up and said, "Hello traveller!" Give me your magma gem! I yelled. He said, "Alright, if you give me the slime gem, I can give you my magma gem. But, the king slime told me to get yours, and he would give me his. "Okay then, fine, I can make you another cheap ripoff one. One that, is not as big. A small gem. You will need some blaze powder, and magma cream. We have the magma cream, but you need the blaze powder from our allies. They can lend you a rod. Or dust. Whatever. I walked over to a nether fortress. I walked around for what seemed like hours. The lava pouring everywhere, the dramatic heat. I just needed one slime crystal. I found a blaze and got some blaze powder. Now I had to find my way back. Eventually I made it back to the magmo. He burned the cream and I saw an eye embedded into the middle of it. Kind of like the ender eyes. I have seen one in the witch hut. I said thanks and went to the green slime. I gave him his crystal and I got my slime crystal. I walked through the wintery lands. Very cold, not going there again. The worst place ever. -11/10 never go again. Now I had to find a way through the caves. I walked passed some lava I saw before. I remember the pit I fell down. I made some ladders so I could get back up. I went through the caves. This was just one adventure I would have. This was a great adventure. Eventually, I returned back home and everyone celebrated. I gave the witch the item. "Two more items." she said. "Two more, Hehehehe!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
